1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to seals for rotary machines and, more particularly, to a seal assembly and rotary machine containing such seal.
2. Related Art
In many rotary machines, such as a gas turbine or jet engine, a gas is compressed in a compressor and mixed with a fuel source in a combustor. The combination of gas and fuel is then ignited for generating combustion gases that are directed to turbine stage(s) that derive energy therefrom. Both turbine stage(s) and compressor have stationary or non-rotating components, e.g., vanes, cooperating with rotating components, e.g., blades, for compressing and expanding the operational gases. The operational gases change in pressure through the machine and a variety of seals are provided to preserve the differential pressures where necessary to maximize machine efficiency and performance. An exemplary seal may be provided between a turbine rotor and a cooperating stator or stator body so the rotor may be pressurized to provide thrust balance relative to the rearwardly directed force generated by the engine and the forward direction of the engine.
In the above-described settings, turbine components and seals exceed the operating temperature range of flexible organic compound elastomer seals used in lower temperature applications. Accordingly, seals used must be capable of operation in a high temperature environment. In addition, the seals used must address the close operating clearances required in machinery of this type. Rotary machine seal design also requires consideration of the relative motion between components produced by the differential thermal expansion that occurs throughout the machinery operating cycle compared to cold clearance at assembly.
One structure commonly provided to control leakage flow along a turbine shaft or other rotating surface is a labyrinth seal. In this setting, a variety of blocking seal strips and obstructions are used between stationary turbine components. Solid labyrinth seals typically have a relatively large clearance to avoid rub damage. Labyrinth seals, therefore, do not maximize machine performance.
Another commonly used seal is a brush seal, which includes a pack of metal bristles that contact a rotor at free ends thereof to maintain a seal with the rotor. The bristles may be inclined relative to the rotor and may be supported by plates. Brush seals have been aggressively pursued in recent years to provide tighter clearances in rotating machinery seal designs because they have some resilience to accommodate rubbing against the rotating component. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,710, issued to Flower, a brush seal is comprised of closely packed fine wires or filaments that are weld assembled in a carrier assembly that is then inserted in a machine with the bristles wiping the rotating surface. The bristles and assembly are fabricated of materials suitable for the fluid temperature and, compared to a labyrinth seal, leakage is reduced through and past the bristles in close contact with the rotating surface.
Brush seals, however, pose a number of deficiencies. First, the multistep brush seal manufacturing process is costly. Second, brush seal bristles do not always maintain a close running clearance because of their inherent inability to withstand long term wear. Third, brush seals exposed to solid particles are subject to erosion or other deterioration. Finally, brush seals are also subject to vibration due to movement of the pressurized fluid being sealed. Therefore, brush seals oftentimes require dampening features.
Another type seal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,042,823 and 5,071,138, both issued to Mackay et al. These disclosures reveal a laminated finger seal providing a planar array of radially and circumferentially extending fingers separated by gaps. This structure suffers from a number of disadvantages. For instance, each stacked lamination is a solid ring (not segmented) and, therefore, is limited in application to large diameter machines that require installation/replacement without rotor removal. In addition, the finger geometry provided is provided in a substantially radial plane, which may prevent adequate flexure of the fingers.
In addition to the above-identified problems, brush seals and finger seals operating at close running clearance are subject to rubbing and wear when differential thermal expansion of stator and rotor components eliminates clearance altogether. For example during a turbine shutdown, the stator component in which a seal assembly is mounted may cool more quickly than the rotor causing the seal assembly to close on the rotor and rub. The force imposed during such a rub is reduced somewhat with the flexure of brush and finger seal members, but sliding friction nevertheless causes wear and reduces the life of such seals
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a seal assembly having low cost manufacture and capable of withstanding the operational sensitivities described above. In addition, there is a need in the art for a seal assembly that increases seal clearance when differential thermal expansion of components closes stator to rotor separation.